


Steady

by miikkaa_xx



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://hadeshorn.tumblr.com/">Hades'</a> art <a href="http://hadeshorn.tumblr.com/post/36006423784/thor-loki-higschool-au-with-a-blowjob-under-the">here</a>.</p><p>High school!AU. Loki and Thor under the bleachers. Somehow, Thor just <i>gets it</i>. (PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inver/gifts).



> **warnings:** messy blowjob with face-fucking, and happiness! This only pretends to be in a high school setting. Unbeta'd - all errors are mine, so if you see any typos/characterisation mistakes, let me know! :)

It takes a sly smile, tugging on the hem of Thor's red shirt, and the reassurance that ' _no_ , we're not doing anything illegal' to get the guy under the bleachers. To make him stay there, Loki drops to his knees, grinning up at Thor. 'Okay, well, semi-public sex is _sort of_ illegal.'

'Loki,' and Thor's voice is a bit strangled because Loki's fingers are slipping past the waistband of the other's sweatpants and curling around the heated flesh he finds there. 'Loki - _fuck_ \- wait - '

' _What?_ ' he asks, exasperated, but Thor's cock is responding well enough as he tugs at it gently.

'You sure?' and Thor's face is all open and genuine and _infuriatingly_  good-looking that Loki rolls his eyes and pulls the prick into the open air with purpose.

'Look, any time now Hill is gonna bring the track team out for after-school practice,' he says as he pushes the waistband of the blue sweats down Thor's thighs, 'and I really want to suck your cock before then.'

Thor watches him for a second before he grips the edge of the bleacher above his head as if to steady himself, his pupils blown as his cock twitches in Loki's grip. 'Fuck, you really do, don't you?' he laughs out, a bit breathless.

Loki presses a kiss to the tip of Thor's dick, eyes on him. 'Anything else you'd like to add?' Thor shakes his head, a faint smile as he licks his bottom lip, blonde hair falling in his eyes, pinpricks of red on his cheeks, and fuck if Loki isn't hard from just the sheer mess of arousal on the other's face.

Without further pause, Loki spits into his palm, stroking Thor's cock to ease the way. He can already hear the heavy breathing on Thor's end and it makes his pride flutter. It was so easy to take him apart.

Loki arranges his legs so it's more comfortable to kneel before he continues. His thumb rubs against the foreskin before pushing it back to reveal a pearling slit. He laps it up, tasting the tang, and decides he wants more.

Thor groans low in his throat when Loki takes the cockhead into his mouth and sucks, coating it in spit, before pulling off and laying kisses on the underside of the cock. He knows it's going to get messy, the way he's licking his way down Thor's prick, getting it wet and slick so he can swallow the entire thing whole.

'Fu- _uck_ ,' gasps out Thor as Loki pulls off, a hand at the base so he can see the full flush and curve of Thor's cock as it points upwards spitting precome. It's fairly thick and long, flushed red and wet from Loki's spit. The sight makes Loki's mouth go dry with arousal. Already, his own pants feel just a little too tight and it's _glorious_.

'Gonna make you come, Thor,' says Loki, voice rough, and Thor's free hand spasms in the air as Loki sucks him down entirely. Thor's cock fills his mouth completely, stretching his lips as Loki takes deep breaths and keeps pushing forward, feeling the head move past his tongue and press against his gag reflex.

'Shit - Loki - so _good_ ,' pants Thor as the other deepthroats him. Loki manages two stifled breaths before he pulls back with a pop, diving underneath and gripping the waistband to free Thor's balls to suck on them. 'Yeah - _ungh_ \- that's right,' the blonde rambles, eyes clenched shut from the onslaught of nerves firing as Loki nips and licks them.

He takes one in his mouth and traces patterns with his tongue on the soft skin, sucking gently, and hears the choked groan from above before moving to the other one. It's salty and wet and  _hot_ \- the way Thor's hips are trembling and the muscles on his thighs strain with the effort to not move.

Loki strokes Thor's cock as he toys with the other's balls, feeling the spit and precome ease the way. 'Put your hand on my head,' says Loki, and his voice sounds even more ruined now - hoarse and throaty.

Thor nods, looking down at him with his flushed cheeks and mouth falling open, wet and soft. 'Yeah, okay, shit, Loki,' he rambles, voice tinged with admiration as his free hand curls into Loki's dark hair and takes a grip, just how Loki likes it.

A beat later and Loki is deepthroating Thor's cock once more, feeling spit spill at the corner of his lips as they stretch over the thickness. His throat flutters in surprise when the tip nudges at it and Thor keens, hips bucking only slightly, sliding deeper into Loki's mouth.

With one hand splayed across Thor's abdomen, Loki uses the other to curl around Thor's ass, urging him to move again. The message seems to get through Thor's head as his hand tightens its grip in Loki's hair and his hips buck gently into Loki's mouth once more.

But Loki _wants_ it - wants to be used, to be fucked, to have his mouth swollen and red and gagging all over Thor's cock as Thor's come shoots down his throat. He squeezes again, fingers tracing down the cleft of Thor's ass beneath the boxers he has on. Eventually, he finds Thor's entrance, right above his perineum and scrapes a nail around the edge, getting Thor's hips to jerk and pump into Loki's mouth and making Loki choke in the best way.

Loki surges forward the moment Thor pulls his hips back, and suddenly, there's cock stretching his lips again, that familiar burn in his jaw. ' _Oh_ \- you want this,' groans Thor, understanding in his voice, something warm and good and makes Loki adore him because Thor just  _gets it_  in the way no one else has and -

Suddenly, he's fucking Loki's face, just the way he wants it, making his throat flutter and choke as Thor's balls slap against Loki's chin. Loki can't breathe, can't think, can't react as his nails dig into Thor's skin and he feels light-headed from lack of oxygen and sheer  _pleasure_.

 _Love your cock, want it, fuck me, yeah, more,_ says Loki's mind in a stream of conscious too delirious to be focused on anything but Thor's cock moving in and out of his mouth, rough and hot. The sound he makes are obscene - the slickness of his mouth, the slap of skin, the desperate moans in the back of Loki's throat, muffled by the dick pumping into his mouth.

His own arousal is straining against his pants, leaving a patch of wetness where his precome is seeping through. Loki thinks he could come likes this - Thor fucking his face with his thick, hot cock, the groans spilling from his mouth, and the words - inelegant and choppy but perfectly  _sincere_ , 'so fucking hot, shit, _Loki_ \- you just - yeah, _take it_ , fuck - '

There are tears at the corner of Loki's eyes, his mouth filled with precome and spit, and everything is so messy the way it all slides down his chin. He adores it - feeling used and strung out and out of control of himself and only Thor can do this to him, leave him craving to be filled with cock, come, power,  _Thor._

Each rock of Thor's hips is rapid and deep as he shoves in and out of Loki's mouth without any pause, filling him up and earning a keening moan. Loki's hands are now clinging to Thor's thighs, feeling the muscles jump and contract as Thor moves. He follows each motion as best as he can, wanting nothing more but to please, to be had - his mouth a hot, wet hole to fuck until Thor was satisfied.

The hold in Loki's hair is used without remorse as Thor moves the mouth where and when he wants, alternating between letting Loki simply take his fucking - his head still and neck straight - as Thor's cock shoves in and out, or moving Loki's mouth roughly himself, pulling him on and off Thor's flushed, wet dick, now smeared with precome and saliva as Loki sucks it down eagerly.

'Loki, _Loki_ , gonna come - _ah_ \- gonna - ' says Thor, eyes screwing shut as his hips falter and lose their rhythm. His grip on Loki's hair is still tight and unrelenting, and he stills Loki's mouth, his own thighs powering each rough pump into the slick mouth as his balls begin to draw upwards, orgasm evidently nearing. Loki's own cock is almost painfully hard, rubbing roughly against the fabric of his boxers and it is only a matter of time before he's also coming hard.

It takes one, two, three messy thrusts before Thor is pulling Loki's mouth right to the base, making him deepthroat the spasming cock as he spills his come right down the other's throat. The sheer roughness of the gesture has Loki's own arousal come to a climax - blowing his load right in his pants without a touch and he's groaning around the mouthful of cock in relief.

Loki's nose is pressed against the blonde curls at the base for entire seconds as Thor shivers out his orgasm in weak pumps before the other's grip loosens and Loki's mouth slides back off the cockhead with a wet sound. There is still remnants of come to be had and Loki pumps the last bit of it out of Thor's cock, watching as the tip wells with semen before he smears it over his mouth and chin.

'Fuck,' groans Thor softly, as Loki's eyes flutter open, bleary and wet. Loki can feel the swelling of his lips, how red they must be, and the mess of come and spit all over his face, his hair messed beyond all repair with Thor's grip. He is a fucked-out sight to behold, and the adoration in Thor's eyes warms him, makes him feel _beautiful_ beyond any reason.

'That was good,' says Loki, grinning lazily, before leaning forward and licking all the come off Thor's softening cock. When it seems to be clean enough, he tucks it back and pulls the waistband of Thor's sweats upwards as if nothing has happened.

'Think you're gonna kill me one day,' says Thor, shaking his head, as he sits down before Loki on the grass, his thumb pressing against the corner of the other's mouth, wiping the come from the skin and Loki licks it off without missing a beat. Thor snorts, smiling, 'no, you _definitely_ will.'

'You like it,' says Loki in turn, and lets Thor lean forward and lick the rest of the come from his face before kissing him until he can't breathe and it's so worth it, all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Hades for drawing the loveliest thing and letting me to write the messiest blowjob I could muster for her and putting it up for all of you. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/36022617694/hadeshorn-thor-loki-higschool-au-with-a%22%22).


End file.
